


Please, Get Out

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Han Solo, Bisexual Kylo Ren, Black Author, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Horror, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Not Nice, Insomnia, Jakku, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, Movie AU, Not Beta'd, Nurse Finn, One-Sided Attraction, PTSD, Pansexual Poe Dameron, Poe texts like a fool, Police Brutality, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Racism, Racist Language, Rey Skywalker, Short Chapters, Stalking, Texting, background kylux, finnrose but like not really lol, foster child finn, get out au, like light tho, lol this wouldn't truly be my fic without thouands of tags amirite bois, micro-aggressions, or racism lite as i like to call it, sorry yall thats how i write best ahah, will add more tags as story develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Finn agrees to visit his Girlfriend's family with the hopes of asking for her hand in marriage. But what he uncovers will make him rethink his proposal idea.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> [I made a playlist for this fic, and I recommend listening to it on shuffle while you read!](https://open.spotify.com/user/oforlikelalune/playlist/2JXBbHebCHIHfBJkhzneP4?si=peZFIl10Q16vDBySziBteA) 
> 
> This fic is based off of the movie "Get Out" so many of the events will happen the same exact way as they did in the movie, however many elements I'm changing to fit the sw characters better, or even to fit the plot in a much more effective way. So not everything will be exactly the same as the movie. But the overall theme/idea is.

“Finn, this weekend will be good for us, I really think you…” Rey crept up behind Finn and gently placed her hands on his shoulder, “need, to relax,” She began to massage his shoulders and immediately the stress from the idea of meeting his girlfriend’s parents, faded.

“Ahh, Rey, it’s not meeting your parents I’m concerned about.” Finn said lightly.

“No?” Rey asked, while tightening her grip.

“No, _wow_ that feels nice babe.”

Rey chuckled.

“But we better stop before it gets too out of control.” Finn turned with a smile. He gripped Rey’s hands and brought them to her lips and kissed them.

Rey smiled, her cheeks turning a light rosy colour. “Baby,” Rey said so tenderly that Finn couldn’t believe that he had this love in his life, “What’s got you so nervous about visiting my family?”

Finn pursed his lips.

Okay, here goes nothing.

“Rey…. do-do they know that I’m..” Finn chuckled nervously.

“Know that you’re what? A nurse? Yes, and trust me they're not those types of people who believe in traditional gender roles!”

Finn puttered his lips like a horse, “Ha! Not exactly what I meant.”

He cleared his throat, “Do they know that I am Black?”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Wow Finn. Uhh I don’t know if I mentioned it, I don’t really see why it matters though?”

Finn scoffed, “Seriously? Rey you’re from a small town in the _South_. Plus I’m the first Black man that you’ve dated, I think it’s fair for me to be a little cautious.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “Finn look, my family is extremely liberal. My mom is a politician, my father and brother are bisexual. My Uncle is gay. They all _love_ Obama. You being Black is not a problem.”

“There’s a difference between being queer and Black babe.”

Rey sighed, “Look Finn, we don’t have to go if you don’t want. But just know that I care about you, and don’t want to make you uncomfortable. And I know that my family would love you, because I love you. Okay?”

Rey kissed Finn lightly on the cheeks.

“Okay babe. It’s fine we can go. I- I want to meet your family.”

Rey smiled widely.

“Perfect.”

She went back to packing her bags.

“I’ll even drive us okay?”

Finn tapped his luggage to make sure that the engagement ring was still inside.

“Babe, did you hear me? I’ll drive.”

“Okay babe! Sounds perfect.”

And everything, really did sound perfect. 


	2. SIKILIZA KWA WAHENGA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for some anxety stuff

**TO POE DAMNERON** : I can’t believe that I’m gonna meet her family this week bro 

**FROM POE DAMNERON** : dude ull b fine. 

**FROM POE DAMNERON** : wit ur good looks nd charm, theyll luv u 

**FROM POE DAMNERON** : and if they dnt fuck em

Finn chortled. Unlike his confident, and overly friendly/confident best friend Poe Dameron, Finn actually cared about what people thought about him. Especially since these people were going to - hopefully- be his parents in law. Thanks to a little thing called  _ anxiety.  _

“Who’re ya texting over there?” Rey asked, she peered at him with a small smile but quickly returned to keep her eyes on the road. 

“Just Poe,” Finn replied. 

Rey chuckled.  

Finn and Poe have been friends since Poe farted in their third grade class. Finn laughed and they both got detention for acting “disorderly”. Despite Finn’s horrible homelife, he always could go to Poe’s house to escape. He practically lived at his house during high school. While Finn went to school to become a nurse, Poe went to school to learn how to become a pilot and airplane mechanic. But they stayed in touch almost daily. Besides Rey, Poe was the only person Finn really had in his life. 

Poe was more than a friend, he was family. Almost like a soul mate. 

“Tell him I said hi!” Rey said enthusiastically. 

“Will do babe,” Finn replied already typing out a reply. 

**TO POE DAMNERON** : Rey says hi btw 

**FROM POE DAMNERON** : tell her i said she betta not mess wit my mans <3 :))

 

Finn chuckled. 

“What?!” Rey asked giggling at Finn’s laugh. 

“It’s just something Poe sent me-” Then Finn saw a flash on the road. 

“REY, LOOK OUT!!!!” 

Finn heard Rey’s screams, then he jerked in the car. 

Screams, the screaming. Finn raised his shoulders and covered his ears feeling his eyes filling up with water. 

“Finn, baby I’m sorry- F-Finn? Are you okay? Baby?”

Blackness and unsettling silence filled Finn’s senses. 


	3. NO MORE, MY LAWD

Finn stood quietly by the car while Rey talked to the two police officers about what happened.

A deer.

A fucking deer was the cause for Finn having to take his anxiety medication and he felt embarrassed. Small. _Weak._ That’s what his lovely foster mother used to say about him anyway.

Finn just really wanted to get to Rey’s house and take a nap.

He was really just so fucking exhausted.

He felt Rey wrap her hand around his and squeeze. He looked at her and smiled, already feeling a little bit better.

The police officer looked at their conjoined hands and sneered. “So boy, why don’t you tell me what happened?”

Finn’s face twisted at the officer’s tone, but he cleared his voice, “Yes sir. Rey was driving and she hit a deer. She started screaming which caused me to have a panic attack-”

“A panic attack?” The second officer questioned with a sly smile on his face, “Did you serve?”

“No” Finn answered with a exasperated sigh, knowing what was coming next he dreaded telling people about his anxiety. They never believed him.

“Really? So you had a panic attack?”

Finn said nothing and just nodded.

“Speak up boy.”

“Yes sir.” Finn answered meekly, keeping his head down.

“I’m going to need to see your license.”

Finn looked up at the officers, they were sneering at him, and even though Finn was taller than them, they were looking down at him. _Like he was a rat._

“Officers, I think that’s enough. I’ve already explained what happened. Plus I was the one driving. Why does he need to show any sort of registration?”

“Miss, it’s just standard procedure.” The first officer answered in sweet yet condescending tone.

Rey scoffed, “Really? Just a procedure. Then I’ll be sure to mention this new procedure to my mother. Leia Skywalker.”

The officers immediately straightened up at the name of Rey’s mother.

“Uhh, you’re right miss. Sorry for our mistake. You tell Mrs. Skywalker that we’ll have the animal cleaned up in no time!”

Finn didn’t understand why these men seemed so concerned with what Rey’s mother thought, but he knew now was not the time to ask questions.

“That’s what I thought. Thank you officers.” And with that Rey still holding Finn’s hand walked him to the passenger side and opened the door for him. She kissed him on the cheek and guided him to sit down. She closed the door and Finn put his seatbelt on. Rey got in the car and sighed heavily.

“Are you okay baby?”

Finn turned over and looked at her, “Yea, I’m fine.”

Rey scoffed, “Finn you had an _anxiety attack_ because of me and just experienced police brutality. You can be real with me!”

Finn considered Rey’s words before speaking, “You’re right sweetie, and I’m sorry for scaring you like that. It was just- just the yelling that freaked me out,  is all. And I took my medication and now I feel better. And as for the police, that’s just how it is sometimes.”

“Yea, well it shouldn’t be! Wait’ll my mom hears about this!” Rey responded.

Finn grabbed her hand and began rubbing her knuckles. She looked so angry and disturbed. Finn recognized the look on her face. It’s a look he’s seen a few times. It’s when a white person realizes that there’s racism in the world and sees or witnesses it from the perspective of a person of colour. Finn was lucky enough to grow up in a fairly liberal town, but that didn’t mean he was exempt from racism completely. Whether it was a backhanded compliment about the way he spoke, or a person randomly coming up to touch his hair, it’s the little things that add up that make it so hard. And when a white person realizes this it causes them to short circuit. It would be funny if it wasn’t so ironic and the depressing reality for most people or color.

Finn thought it’d be best to move on from the situation and tried to distract Rey.

“It’s okay babe, let’s just go meet your family okay? I’m really excited, okay.”

Rey turned, her eyebrows still furrowed but the redness in her face began to disappear.

“Babe, are you sure?”

“Absolutely honey.”

“Alrighty then,” Rey let go of Finn’s hand to turn on the car and began driving.

“We’re actually like two minutes away from my house.” Rey stated, her voice wavering just a bit.

“Oh yeah?”

Rey nodded in response.

A few moments went by and Finn just looked out the window observing all the barren farmland.

“So uhh babe,” Finn started.

“Uh-huh,”

“Why did those officers care about your mom. She’s not like a police officer or anything right?” Finn chuckled nervously.

“No, not at all.”

“Oh, haha. I remember you mentioning that she is involved in politics or something right?”

“Yup.”

“Okay… So what does she do?”

Rey sighed nervously and turned right into a lean road.

The road lead down to a beautiful home.

He saw Rey’s family standing outside the porch.

Finn knew that they were expecting them, and naturally he was nervous, but the whole situation began to feel a little bit weird.

Rey parked and turned off the car.

As her family began to approach the car Rey cleared her voice.

“Look Finn, I didn’t wanna tell you because I didn’t want you to be nervous.”

Finn said nothing, just observed Rey.

“Okay, well my mother is the mayor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I changed the chapters from unknown to 18. Hopefully there are around this number, this is honestly a guesstimate because I'm not writing this with an outline. I'm just sort of writing as I come up with the plot if that makes sense, haha. So the possibility of there being more or less chapters is really likely!!! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! I will probably upload chapter 4 extremely soon! If you get the chance to, please reblog this moodboard: https://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/post/172368787726/oforlikelalune-finn-agrees-to-visit-his
> 
> It'll help get the word out!!

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is oforlikelalune  
> Kudos, comments, etc. are greatly appreciated! <33  
> Also if you could reblog [this](https://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/post/172368787726/oforlikelalune-finn-agrees-to-visit-his) moodboard that I made, it would be greatly appreciated! <3  
> TW: Racism (Like in your face, disgusting racism)
> 
> Also before anyone says anything not only am I Black, but I obviously do not think of Rey, Luke, Leia, or Han as racists.(Kylo and Hux I can definitely see as racist lol) However they are white, and white people by default are ignorant. Now for the sake of this story I made them more ignorant to fit with the theme. If this fic offends you I don’t really care, but I am open to honest feedback, and if you’re Black and found something with this fic problematic, I’m all ears!
> 
> AN: Not that anyone cares/noticed, but originally I was going to have Finn be like a photgrapher like Chris in the movie. But I changed his ocupation to nurse to better fit the story/plot. :)


End file.
